The Start
by MeganxBerlios
Summary: Rai was worried for his friend. Finn wasn't the type to just get sick. He was stronger than that. Much stronger... Rate! Review! Enjoy!
"Sense anything Hak?" Sena asked wonderingly

"Nope, nothing" Hak replied

Sena sighed smiling. It had been a relaxing day. There had been no Tai Chi cards to find. Which meant no battling with any Draganoids. Sena smiled and then groaned when she could hear the sounds of Rai yelling after Tori. Dohna was making dinner. She could tell because it smelled amazing. She stood up and stretched, deciding to go and check up on how long dinner would be. She was starving.

Sena left the control room and found her way to the kitchen. There she saw Dohna putting out plates piled with spaghetti bolognaise. Her favourite. She sat down along with Rai and Tori who all began to dig into their meal. As Sena ate she realised that Finn was yet to join them for dinner. She looked at where he usually sat. Sena furrowed her eyebrows. Why would Finn not turn up to dinner? As time went on, everyone had finished and Finn's meal was stone cold.

"Anyone know why Finn isn't here?" Sena asked suspiciously

The boys shook their heads. Sena began to feel more curious and suspicious. It wasn't like Finn to not show up. Sena stood up and looked at each boy in turn. Narrowing her eyes, the boys stood up hastily. They knew immediately what she wanted them to do. Find Finn. Everyone split up to check everywhere on the ship. Dohna and Tori searched the rooms. Sena checked the corridors and Rai went up to the roof.

"Finn! Finn! Are you up here?" Rai called

Rai headed towards the front of the ship and that's where he found him. Finn. Sitting back, leaning against the wall of the ship. His legs were crossed and his gaze was to the floor. Rai walked over and kneeled down in front of the boy. Placing his hands on his shoulders. Rai shook him slightly which caused Finn to look up at him. Rai furrowed his eyebrows. Finn's eyes were glazed over and Rai could feel heat radiating from the boy's body.

"Finn, what are you doing up here?" Rai asked curiously

"Huh?" Finn asked quietly, in a dazed tone

"Finn are you feeling okay?" Rai asked worriedly

Rai didn't like the way Finn was acting. He looked ill. His pale skin looked grey. His voice sounded distant and sleepy. It felt like he was on fire and his breathing was heavy. Rai decided it was time to take action now and ask questions later. Rai looked at Finn. He didn't looked like he was up for doing any walking, not that Rai would have let him in his condition. Gently, he lifted Finn's arm up and slung it over his shoulder and then proceeded to lift him up.

"Finn I'm taking you inside okay? I think you're sick" Rai said softly

"Okay" Finn mumbled

As the pair took a step forward, Finn's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Rai cried out but quickly caught his friend before he could hit the floor. Rai shook Finn and said his name but to no avail until finally Finn's eyes fluttered open and he looked around confused. Rai sighed in relief. Glad to see his friend awake at least. Finn tried to sit up but Rai pushed him back down. Finn looked at Rai in question.

"What happened?" Finn asked

"You fell, now I know you must be sick…I'm gonna carry you in" Rai declared

"But-"Finn started

"No but's! You are sick Finn, I don't know sick you are but it must be bad if you can barely walk" Rai interrupted reasonably

Finn was stunned into silence. He then sighed, looked at Rai and nodded softly. Rai smiled reassuringly. Finn smiled back before his eyes began to flutter and he at last let them shut, falling into slumber. Rai was worried for his friend. Finn wasn't the type to just get sick. He was stronger than that. Much stronger. Rai snaked his arms carefully under Finn's limp body and picked him up bridal style. Finn's head fell against Rai's chest. Rai held him close and went inside.

"Sena! Tori! Dohna! I found Finn!" Rai shouted

Rai raced into his room and lay Finn down on his bed. He went to the bathroom and wet a cloth with cold water. He then raced back to his room and placed the cloth on Finn's forehead. Rai stuck his head out his door and saw Sena, Tori and Dohna rushing towards him. He sighed. Rai sat down on the bottom of the bed and chewed on his lip. Sena, Tori and Dohna all come in breathless from running around the ship.

"What's wrong with Finn?" Sena asked worriedly

"He has a fever I'm sure, he was just sitting outside and when he tried to walk he collapsed" Rai replied anxiously

"Oh no!" Tori exclaimed sadly

"Okay then…well…we'll each have to keep watch not only for Draganoids but on Finn as well" Sena concluded "Dohna your on first watch for Draganoids and-"

"I'll watch over Finn" Rai interrupted

Sena glared daggers at Rai but then nodded. Everyone else left the room but Rai. He got a chair and pulled it over next to Finn. Rai never left his side. Once and a while he would leave to wet the cloth again. Rai leaned back in the chair and sighed. He looked at the clock. 12:00pm. Rai yawned. His eyelid were drooping and his body ached for sleep.

"I'll just shut my eyes for a minute" Rai said to himself "Just for a minute"

Rai woke up to here someone coughing. Finn! How long had he been asleep for? Rai was wide awake. He looked at the clock. 1:00Am. Rai had been asleep for an hour. He looked at Finn. He was coughing horrendously. Without breath he coughed and coughed. Rai patted his back helplessly. Eventually, Finn stopped and took in big gulps of air. Rai rubbed his back in comforting circles. Finn's breaths finally began to even out.

"Rai" Finn rasped

"Don't speak" Rai ordered

Finn fell silent. His eyelids were drooping. Finn's body began to shake. Rai felt his heart flare in sympathy. Rai wasn't a doctor. No one here was. Finn could either have a fever or something worse. Rai sighed, running a hand through his hair. Finn looked ashamed and exhausted. Rai looked at the boy sadly. He really hoped this was just a fever and that it would pass with simple rest and medication.

"Rai-I'm-I'm so-so cold…" Finn trailed off as he began to fall sideways

"Finn!" Rai cried

Rai caught his friend and laid him back on his bed. Finn's eyes opened wide, full of fright. Rai hugged Finn and stroked his hair in an attempt to calm him down. Finn shook in Rai's embrace. Rai whispered comforting words. He felt the boy's forehead, glad to no longer feel any heat off the boy. Rai could feel Finn's body going limp. His eyelids were drooping once more. Rai smiled and was about to let go when Finn suddenly grasped Rai's top.

"Don't go" Finn pleaded sleepily

Rai was about to protest but when he looked at Finn's form. The way he looked so vulnerable and afraid. Rai felt his heart melt at Finn's wish. Finn never asked for anything. He was always calm, cool and collected. It seemed impossible for him to be weak. Clearly it was. Rai slid back onto the bed. Finn smiled gratefully. Rai pushed Finn over slightly so he could get in the bed. Then, he pulled Finn close and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"You're going to get better soon Finn, I promise! All you need is rest and I bet you either by tomorrow or the end of the week you'll be as good as new!" Rai whispered encouragingly

"Thanks Rai" Finn whispered before falling asleep, his head falling against Rai's chest while his arms creeped round his back

Rai wrapped his arms around Finn protectively. Finn would get better. He had too. Besides it was just a fever. Finn would recover and everything would go back to normal. Rai looked down at the pale boy and found his heart begun to beat faster. Rai blushed. What was that? Why had his heart began to race? This wasn't the first time this had happened. Whenever he looked at Finn now his heart seemed to start beating like crazy. Did he like Finn?

'Who cares about feelings right now? All that's important right is making sure Finn gets better' Rai thought determinedly 'He will get better…I just know it!'

TBC...


End file.
